In active matrix flat panel display, switch transistors are usually used to control charging or discharging of pixel electrodes. When the switch transistor is turned on, the corresponding pixel electrodes are charging during the on-time period. When the switch transistor is turned off, voltage drop on the pixel electrodes is maintained until they are re-charged during a next scanning period.